


Academy Days

by iactuallyhatethis



Series: The Crew and Starfleet Academy [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy days, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is grumpy, Leonard is a good friend, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iactuallyhatethis/pseuds/iactuallyhatethis
Summary: Jim is under the weather and Leonard helps take care of him.This is my first attempt at a Star Trek fic, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: The Crew and Starfleet Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Academy Days

Jim tumbled out of bed and hulled himself into the shared common room. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the light shining in from the windows. He collapsed on the overly plush chair by the window and shivered. He was up earlier than usual. The common room was usually filled with music and people. It was a weird feeling being alone in there so early.  
There was a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Jim startled awake. He didn’t realize he dozed off. Leonard’s hand was still on his shoulder and he looked worried. 

“What’re you doing out here?” Leonard was usually up before everyone else. He always worked weird hours at the clinic because he was the only actual doctor out of the cadets training. This morning, Leonard was still wearing his pajamas. He must have the day, or at least morning, off.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Jim mumbled while sitting up straighter.

His head spun at the movement and his temples started pounding in protest. Leonard’s brow creased and his mouth slightly pulled to the left. Jim knew that look. It was the look Leonard gave when he was in doctor mode. Jim quickly tried to wave off his friend before he was dragged to the clinic.  
“You look pale,” Leonard put his hand on Jim’s forehead and shook his head. “I told you not to go to that party.”

Jim rolled his eyes, but regretted the motion when pain shot through his skull. The Flu had been going around the Academy and most people were sick. Leonard had been working double shifts in the clinic to help deal with it. However, a pretty Andorian invited Jim to a small get together and he couldn’t resist. He probably caught whatever bug he had from there. 

“Yeah,” Jim admitted, “you were right.” Leonard raised his eyebrows to his friend’s response. Jim must have really been out of it if he didn’t have a quick retort or an argument at the ready. Jim let Leonard pull him out of the chair and walk him back to their shared room. Leonard kept an arm slung around his shoulders just in case Jim stumbled.

Jim was settled down on his bed while Leonard grabbed his med kit from the dresser. “Bones,” Jim whined.  
“I’ll be quick,” Leonard’s bedside manner still needed work in Jim’s opinion. 

Jim relented and let Leonard poke and prod at him. Leonard kept his word and was quick. The hum of the tricorder was quiet and almost reassuring in a way. Jim let his eyes drift close for a few seconds. 

“You can sleep in a few minutes,” Leonard’s voice brought Jim back into focus. He was still sitting on his bed and Leonard was still reading his vitals.  
“How long have you been feeling like this?”  
“Just woke up with it,” Jim mumbled.

Leonard only hummed. He tapped something on his PADD and walked back to Jim’s bed side. “I’m going to get you something to eat, and then you can go back to sleep, okay?” Leonard said. His tone was softer. It was the one he reserved for patients. Jim hated it. The fact that he was a grown man and being babied struck a chord in him. 

“I’m fine,” Jim said irritated. 

“Sure, kid,” Leonard walked toward the door. Jim knew he was probably going to the replicator, but he was relieved to be alone. He pulled the blanket back on his bed and laid down. It was soft and warm. Jim sighed at the comfort of being somewhere familiar. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep. 

Jim opened his eyes when he heard a tray being set down on his night stand. The smell of toast made his stomach churn. “Go ‘way, Bones,” Jim turned to face the wall. Leonard let out a huff. The blanket was pulled from him and Jim curled further into himself. 

“It’s cold,” Jim glared at Leonard.  
“First of all, it’s not,” Leonard continued, “second, you can have it back once you eat.”

Jim looked at the toast and a mug of what better be coffee. “Fine,” he grumbled. Jim grabbed a slice and bit into it. It was flavorless and dry. He took a sip from the mug and almost gagged. 

“What is this?” Jim smacked his lips in disgust.  
“Chamomile tea,” Leonard said it as if it should be obvious.  
“I don’t want your dirt water,” Jim set the mug down.  
Leonard crossed his arms, “It’s good for you.” 

Jim just took another bite of toast. He just wanted to go back to sleep. His body ached and everything felt off. Jim kept eating and Leonard wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. At least he was warmer now. He felt a little guilty for snapping at Leonard, but he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with people. 

He set the plate back on the tray and laid down. “Thanks, Bones.” 

“Anytime, kid,” Leonard smiled.  
Most people thought Leonard McCoy was a gruff divorcee with a bad attitude, but they couldn’t be anymore wrong. Sure, he’s yelled at some patients, but only the ones who had warranted it. Jim was glad to be Leonard’s friend. Even if he could be an overbearing mother hen.  
“Let me know if you need anything,” Leonard said sitting down at his desk. Jim just nodded his head and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It's my first fic I've written in a while and I'm excited to start posting again. I might make this into a series let me know if you would be interested in more Starfleet Academy day fics.


End file.
